


"you're like Spring to me" Human!Sans X Reader

by psychofreak101



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychofreak101/pseuds/psychofreak101
Summary: some fluff, this actually might be more than one chapter





	

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but for human sans i may have changed him more than i think? i dunno  
> i just wanted to write him human instead of skeleton  
> also some of my facts may be wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an intro, I change it since last year though.
> 
> also, I want to be clear, I've changed some things about MY human sans, in this story he's got Factor IX deficiency or more called Christmas disease. he's missing a clotting protein. It occurs sometimes in a change of gene, a spontaneous mutation. he bruises easily. if even simply bit by a mosquito he can bleed pretty badly.
> 
> My cousin has this, I just found out and it hasn't been long since he was born. I also think it fits sans well.

He was so warm.  
He smelled like the outdoors like freshly cut wet grass  


He made you feel safe  


He was truly over the top gorgeous and handsome and like a prince- Aw forget it, he was none of those... except he did make you feel safe. He actually smelled of ketchup and grease, and was usually cold, he was just so sick all the time. He wasn't bad looking, really cute actually. "Hey kid, you seem deep in thought."  
Your eyes darted to the right, at the opposite end of the couch you were sitting on, was him, Sans.

He was leaning against the arm of the couch watching you with his eyes. You always stared longer than you were supposed to at his eyes, they were different. You sometimes forgot what it was called, perhaps heterochromia? Maybe. His left eye was a very dark Navy blue, his right eye was a shade of lapis blue. They always drew you in, sometimes sans would tease you about it. His brother was the same way, papyrus didn't have two different colors but they looked orange, like a carrot. Their eyes were both fascinating, yet your eyes only looked at one pair more. Sans'. Realizing you were staring again you became embarrassed and apologized while rubbing the back of your neck, feeling a cold sweat. "Heh heh sorry about that, you know me, always zoning out." 

"What were ya thinkin bout kid? How incredibly dashing I look?" He laughed 

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'd rather 'dash' than that." You let out a laugh and couldn't help but think how wrong that sounded. As if you almost felt bad that you lied, but you weren't lying. Or perhaps you were lying to yourself. 

"Well then what was goin on in that lil head o' yers?" Sans leaned closer a bit to knock on the top of your head like he was wondering if it was hollow. 

You stared down and shrugged as well then nodded your head. "nothin really," Your eyes were the only thing that made a movement towards him, "Hm okay how about if I can ask you a question then i'll answer yours?" Sans raised an eyebrow then shrugged his shoulders with a small grin, "Sure" You nodded your head and started to think of what you wanted to ask. Yeah okay, there are tons of good questions but you wanted to ask something personal, something like 'Any romantic interests?' or 'Have you ever thought about me?' or 'Where do you come from? From before the underground' After years of knowing the guy you STILL barely knew him. Papyrus was pretty open but it's like his memory was wiped! or maybe he was too young to remember...You didn't even know how old they were, Sans would always say he was old enough to drink or smoke or drive, stuff like that, papyrus said he was old enough for all that as well but he never cared to learn or do any of those. Except for driving. He always wanted a sports car and with the all the gems and diamonds they had in the underground he bought one. They still have so much left but they don't know what to do with it.  
"What's your question kid?" Sans knew he bugged you with that question, it had only been a few seconds before he said okay. He was teasing you! He had a big grin plastered on his face and just stared at you! The nerve! "Shh! Don't rush me!" You glared at him and raced to think of a question that he would answer truthfully. ... ... ... ... "Figured one out yet?" Sans was inching closer, quietly making a tick-tock rhythm with his fingers on the couch cushion. "It's been 5 seconds!" You grabbed his hand and pushed it off the couch as if that would stop him. "So?" ... "Sooo?" "Fine! Whats up with yours and Papyrus' names?" It sounded like a stupid question but you doubted anyone had a font name like them. 

Sans looked like he was going to burst into tears from the laughter he was holding in. Of course, it had to come out sooner or later, and it was sooner. Sans snickered for a few seconds before he just started straight out chuckling. His voice was I've so it not only suits him but it made you just want to do anything to make him chuckle, whether it be bad puns or just stupid thing you would do it. but you just growled and lightly nudged his arm with your hand. "Leave me alone, you were rushing me so just answer it, I'm curious. Why the font names?" Sans wiped away a tear from his eye that wasn't even there and settled down, his smile didn't seem so tired anymore.

"Well You know grillby of course, when Pap and I were kids grillby took care of us a bit, I think we heard it from one of his customers and pappy just couldn't stop saying papyrus well he couldn't stop 'trying' to say papyrus. So he sort of decided that was his and i took the name sans so we could match whatever they said. I found out what they meant a while back but when Papyrus found out he scolded me for giving him such a ridiculous name." Sans couldn't stop smiling, talking about his brother always brought a smile to sans' face, even though there was already one on there he would find a way to make it bigger. 

You smiled, another reason that made you not able to help but like Sans, how much he loved his brother. How much he thought his brother was cool. And he wasn't afraid to show it. "So?" You snapped out of your thoughts.  
"What?"  
"So...? You gonna tell me what you have been hiding in your head from me?" he let out a sort of chuckle/giggle, you couldn't tell.  
"Well.."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
> really my first time with fluff..kind of  
> and its not fluff yet but willbeee  
> and yea i decided to continue this, i will TRY to work on the other two oneshots that were suggested  
> there was also a suggestion i continue and put a second chapter of Genocide! Sans x reader, my first oneshot on here  
> Soooo tell me what you think about that also!!  
> what should the reader tell sans? tell me in the comments! CX


End file.
